Bastila Shan
'Bastila Shan '''byla lidská žena, která sloužila jako padawanka v Občanské válce Jediů. Životopis V mladém věku byla předána Řádu jako potenciální Rytíř Jedi. Objevily se u ní schopnosti Ochránce Jedi a zejména v té době unikátní schopnost Bitevní Meditace. Bastila vedla skupinu, která měla za úkol zajmout Dartha Revana, sithského pána, který vedl válku proti svým bývalým mistrům z Řádu a proti Republice. Později se ukázalo, že Darth Revan vedl válku proti Republice, aby ji zachránil. Týmu se úkol povedl, přestože Darth Malak zradil svého mistra a téměř ho zabil když vypálil na Revanovu loď. Bastila ho zachránila a vytvořila tak pouto mezi nimi. Rada však tvrdila, že Revan na palubě své lodi zemřel. O několik měsíců později velila Bastila misi, která měla za úkol osvobodit Taris. Na palubě velící lodi Endire Spire byl i Revan a kapitán Carth Onasi, velitel lodi. Nad Tarisem však byl ve stejnou dobu Leviathan, velicí loď admirála Saula Karatha, bývalého důstojníka Republiky a Carthova učitele, s Darthem Malakem na palubě. Sithská flotila rozprášila republikovou a poslední zbýval jen Endire Spire. Carth nacpal Bastilu do předposledního modulu a než mohl skočit za ní zjistil, že na palubě je poslední člověk, právě Revan se změnou identitou. Bastila byla po ztroskotání zajata swoopovým gangem Černých Vulkarů pod velením Brejika. Revan mezitím s Carthem hledali způsob, jak Bastilu zachránit. To se jim povedlo a po závodě swoopových kluzáků zemřel i Brejik. Bastila, Revan, Carth, Mission Vao a Zalbaar se za vydatné pomoci budoucího Mandalora, Canderouse Orda, dostali i z Tarisu, který Malak nechal vybombardovat. A získali loď Ebon Hawk. Rada pak dala Revanovi úkol najít jistou Star Forge (Hvězdná výheň) a Bastila ho měla doprovázet. Během cesty se do něj proti své vůli a výcviku zamilovala. Po najití čtvrté mapy ji Malak zajal, mučil a přivedl na Temnou stranu Síly. Bastila při střetnutí s Revanem, který si vzpomněl na svou minulost, na Lehonu prozradila, že za to může i ono pouto mezi nimi. Bastila byla poražena a utekla na Star Forge. Revan ji na palubě Ebon Hawku pronásledoval a povedlo se mu ji zachránit. Bastila pak použila Bitevní meditaci na pomoc republikové flotile pod vedením admirála Forn Dodonny, předkyní generála Jana Dodonny. Revan porazil Malaka a podle Sithů se mu pomstil, podle Republiky se tal hrdinnou. On však musel odejít do Neznámých oblastí a Bastila ho nemohla následovat. O pět let později se společně s admiralem Carthem Onasim pokoušeli najít Revana za pomoci Vypovězené Jedi, která s ním bojovala za Mandalorianských válek a které za to byla vypovězena. Při obraně Telosu IV se Carth pokoušel tyto informace získat, ale Vypovězená mu nic neřekla, protože nevěděla, co se s ním stalo. Bastila se pravděpodobně stala zakládající členkou nové Rady, po té co Kreia zabila členy Rady z doby před Občanskou válkou Jediů. Výskyt *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (první zmínka)'' *''Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (zmínka v hologramu)'' Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Sithové